Double Conflict
"DO I LOOK AMUSED TO YOU?! YOU FANG FACED FOOTBALL FREAK?! YOU CANNOT PLAY FOOTBALL IN THE HOUSE!" - Matthew, filling his yelling quota for the episode. Double Conflict is the twenty-eighth episode of CartoonMania. It premiered on YouTube on November 2, 2018. Plot Count Quarterbacula keeps playing football in the house, and it drives Matthew crazy, but what he doesn't know is that Count Quarterbacula plays INSIDE for a REASON... Detailed Plot Summary Matthew finishes a house of cards when suddenly Count Quarterbacula throws a football into the room and tackles Matthew to the ground. Count retrieves his football yelling "Ha! Fifty yards!" and runs out of the room, knocking down Matthew's house of cards in the process. Later, Matthew is cleaning his portraits until Count throws his football at one, which knocks it to the ground and shatters the frame. Count yells "TOUCHDOWN!" leaves the room and then all of Matthew's portraits collapse on top of him. Matthew decides to go to bed to calm his nerves, but he discovers a goal post in his bedroom, which Count kicks a football over. The football knocks Matthew to the ground and Count yells "Extra point!". The next morning Matthew is sitting at the table with bloodshot eyes and eating french fries for breakfast. Ryan enters the room and makes fun of Matthew, calling him "sleepless beauty" and asking if his prince didn't come. Matthew is unamused. Ryan questions him and wonders why he is eating french fries for breakfast, which Matthew responds by flipping the table and yelling "BECAUSE I WANT TO!". Matthew tries to explain that Count Quarterbacula kept him up all night, but he is nailed in the head with a football before he can finish his sentence. Matthew gets angry at Count and questions who he's even been playing football with. It's revealed that Victor has been his football buddy, which Matthew is upset about. Count explains that Victor is a great thrower and Victor demonstrates this by nailing Matthew in the head yet again with a football. Matthew gets extremely furious and forces Count to go play football outside like a normal person, unfortunately, he forgot in his rage that vampires cannot be in sunlight and causes Count to get severe burns. Matthew is apologizing to Count inside the house when suddenly Wacky Quacky pops up to make a joke about Count being under the weather, he uses an umbrella to execute this joke. Matthew takes the umbrella and is about to beat Wacky with it when he realizes that the umbrella might be useful afterall. Count Quartbacula is shown playing outside with the umbrella on. Matthew is finally happy until Quincy tells him there is yet another problem to deal with. Matthew opens the door Quincy was gesturing towards and discovers it is filled entirely with water. Anne Mermaid swims on-screen and waves at Matthew. Matthew immediately closes the door, as he has had enough for one episode, but it is too late, the door explodes and the entire floor gets flooded with water. Matthew screams and swims away. Characters * Matthew Littlemore * Count Quarterbacula * Ryan * Victor Virus * Quincy Quail * Wacky Quacky * Anne Mermaid Trivia * The episode had a live show-case in Matthew's school on the same day it was released on YouTube.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1058511798461116416 However, the tweet that had the link for it was deleted for unknown reasons. ** MESSAGE: To anyone who has the link for the unlisted video, please put it in the page. * Matthew's facial expression when he yells "DO I LOOK AMUSED TO YOU?!" is based on a sketch in Matthew's notes app.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1058507787687227392 * The revelation that Victor Virus was playing football with Count Quarterbacula is similar to the reveal in "''Countdown''" that he was Mr. Incredibone's sidekick. * Matthew revealed on Twitter that the french fry scene was an idea that he had in his head for a long time, and he finally decided to use it in "Double Conflict".https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1058773143207141376 The Episode Gallery double conflict cartoonmania.png Double conflict.png original sketch.png|The original sketch External links Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes